Five Weddings and a Funeral for My Sanity
by LadyRainbow
Summary: aka A Family Reunion in Sickbay. Originally my entry for Sickbay Month...Phlox's extended family pays him a visit on Enterprise and he's about to go insane. Please R&R. Thanks! COMPLETE WITH CH 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Okay, this was going to be my entry for Sickbay Month, but it kinda stretched itself to more than one chapter. I wanted to write about Phlox, Feezal and their extended family on Denobula. We met Feezal in "Stigma", but other than that, there had been hardly any mention about Phlox's family in the series. We don't really know about Denobulan customs or ceremonies.**

**So I made 'em up for this story. So read and enjoy! Oh, and this is set sometime in the years between "Terra Prime" and "TATV".**

**Rating: T

* * *

****Five Weddings (and a Funeral for my Sanity) aka A Family Reunion in Sickbay**

**One**

"Doc, you never told me _she_ was comin' back!"

Phlox chuckled and gave Commander Tucker one of his wide grins. "Feezal _is _the main developer of the new Sickbay upgrades, Commander. She will supervise their installation when we're docked at Jupiter Station."

"Ah. So she'll be pretty busy with the upgrades, then?"

The Denobulan wondered at the hopeful tone in the engineer's voice, but replied, "I'm sure most of her time will be spent here, in Sickbay, but I'm sure she will find the time to visit with old friends. So, there, Commander—" Phlox finished applying the dermal regenerator to Tucker's arm, "—how does that feel?"

"Just like new, Doc. Thanks." Tucker flexed his hand and smiled at the results. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Say hi to Feezal for me when she comes aboard, will ya? I'm gonna be up to my eyeballs with the warp engine upgrades and I won't be around a whole lot."

"I'll relay your good wishes, Commander," Phlox promised. "I'm sure she will appreciate the sentiment."

"Thanks, Doc."

Phlox watched the engineer leave Sickbay and thought, _It was nice of the commander to think about Feezal, even when he must be so busy with the new Warp Seven engine. I will definitely let her know about his good wishes. _Now that Tucker was romantically involved with Commander T'Pol, Phlox knew that there was no chance that Tucker would accept another relationship with Feezal, even if Feezal asked again.

_I understand that the Commander was raised not to enter into a relationship with another man's mate. I didn't understand the rationale at first, but now I do. A pity. Humans can_ _be quite limiting of themselves in certain areas of their society. _Phlox shrugged and remembered T'Pol's quote, "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations." Perhaps it would be a mantra that he would do well to remember.

He brought his attention to the message Feezal had sent ahead of her arrival. Unlike her regular messages, this one was in her own handwriting, in Denobulan script. Usually, that meant it was personal news about her and their extended family. Phlox grinned; she kept track of all their relatives with ease. It was that wonderful, scientific mind, he thought, that was able to compartmentalize all the various bits of information into a cohesive whole.

_My love, _she had written, _I am so looking forward to seeing you again during the refit of _Enterprise's _Sickbay. While I am eager to show you all the advances we've made in the past several years, there are other, more personal, news I must share. As Doctor Lucas would say, perhaps "you should sit down; this could be quite a doozy."_

Phlox chuckled. So, Feezal had picked up some Earth expressions from Jeremy Lucas. Such an open mind; no wonder she'd been so attracted to Commander Tucker on her first visit here.

_Second cousin Floos has finally proposed marriage to his future third wife, Anrias. You remember her...the architect? Unfortunately, that means that Floos's _previous _third wife has left him and taken up residence with Lopnuz, that spoiled brat of a administrative sneak. Frankly, love, I would have asked your dear Commander Tucker to dump industrial waste on him, or your dear Lieutenant Commander Reed to stuff him in one of his weapons bays and shoot him into a star._

"Floos is getting _married _again?" Phlox clucked his tongue. "To Anrias? This will be interesting."

_Right after that, Yutis announced her betrothal to Idrmu. And Okrna to Pletzin. And Opur to Kirltan. And Ghroris to Nubrie. Can you imagine? _Five weddings???????_ Needless to say, your first and second wives are in complete shock, not to mention ecstasy. About time, I'd tell them. You first wife's two children and your second wife's two children, marrying all within the space of a _month_, in addition to Second Cousin Floos! I am grateful that both you and I will be away from Denobula during this time. It will be utter chaos!!_

"Yes," Phlox murmured. He covered his eyes with his hand. Very, very grateful.

_To top it all off, Shastia died last week, right before I left for Jupiter Station. You _know _how your first wife's family loved their matriarch. She was alive for the better part of five centuries, you understand. In any case, a little sorrow among the joy. So they've been in seclusion for three days, with two more to go. The family wants to give her a grand funeral, grander than anyone in the city has seen since—well—ages._

Phlox rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, Feezal, what did you do now?"

_I mentioned the fact that you and I will be at Jupiter Station and would not be able to attend the various ceremonies. But Azkiel (your first wife, remember?)...the woman would not hear of_ us _missing the "important parts". So she managed to convince the Patriarch to bring the family for a brief visit to Jupiter Station and have us witness _everything_ in one day. And not only that, in your brand new, upgraded Sickbay aboard _Enterprise.

_Everything. The whole family. One day. In your Sickbay. My love, I nearly screamed in horror._

_Luckily, I will be there ahead of them to assist you in the preparations and explain to Captain Archer about our...predicament. I must go now...the medical frigate is here._

_Until later,_

_your darling,_

_Feezal._

Phlox sat back in his seat, his eyes wide. Then he did what Feezal wished she could do.

He screamed at the top of his lungs in complete and utter dismay, and at that moment, he didn't care just _who_ heard him.

* * *

He cared about five minutes later.

Much to his chagrin, someone had overheard and called Security, who called Ensign Bernhard Mueller, who called Lieutenant Commander Reed, who called Captain Archer. All three men, plus Lieutenant Hoshi Sato-Reed, rushed into Sickbay, expecting some kind of alien incursion or some mad crewmember tearing down the walls. To their utter shock and surprise, they found Doctor Phlox sitting on the floor of his office, his arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth and keening under his breath.

"Um...what's wrong with him?" Captain Archer whispered. He stared at Phlox as if the Denobulan was about to explode like some kind of bomb.

"Phlox?" Hoshi called softly. She knelt next to him, just close enough to announce her presence without touching him. "What's wrong?"

Phlox stopped keening and began laughing. He gazed up at the bewildered audience above him. "Forgive me, Captain. I just received some utterly disturbing news from home."

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

He shook his head. "It's not what you think, Lieutenant. I received a message from my wife, Feezal, and, well, it's quite complicated to explain. Her message is on the PADD."

She accepted the PADD from him, then read over the Denobulan script. Her mouth moved silently as she scrolled down to the next page. When it was over, she looked up at Phlox with a look of complete sympathy.

"Five weddings...and a funeral?"

"The funeral will be for my sanity, by the time this is all over," Phlox muttered.

Malcolm traded concerned glances with Captain Archer; it was unlike Phlox to be so pessimistic. Phlox caught the glance and said, "The children of my first two wives have decided to wed and the matriarch of my first wife's family has died. Denobulans have elaborate ceremonies for the milestones of one's life, such as marriage, the birth of children and death. Unfortunately, the timing of these events coincide with the upgrades to _Enterprise._"

"I can see where that might be a problem," Archer said in a soothing tone. "You and Feezal will be here during all the family events. Do you need some time off to attend all of them?"

Phlox shook his head. "Since Feezal and I will not be able to attend them on Denobula, Azkiel—my first wife—convinced the Patriarch of _her_ family to bring the ceremonies to _us._"

Hoshi added, "To Jupiter Station and _Enterprise_. Specifically here, in Sickbay." She glanced at Phlox. "Just _how_ many people are you expecting to come here?"

Phlox gave her a weak smile. "Azkiel, her two other mates and her two children about to get married. Zarial—my second wife—with _her _two other mates and _her_ two children about to get married. The Patriarch, his third and surviving wife. The families of the soon-to-be spouses, Feezal, myself, two of my daughters..."

Bernhard Mueller, who'd been silent until now, muttered a German curse under his breath. "_Gott in Himmel. _This will be a nightmare."

Archer was still stunned. "All those people, here in Sickbay."

"Yes, Captain."

"And there's no way to convince your first wife...um..."

"Azkiel."

"Azkiel, to hold these ceremonies somewhere _else_?"

Phlox shook his head. "No, Captain. Once the Patriarch has made up his mind, well, the rest of the family follows suit. Now, he isn't the head of my _immediate_ family, remember, so I _could_ tell them not to come, but Feezal has pointed out that such an action would be...highly unusual in a Denobulan family, not to mention rude. Feezal was breaking protocol just in giving me advanced warning."

"Well, it seems that you'll be having some kind of family reunion in Sickbay, then," Malcolm said. His voice was sober, though his eyes twinkled in amusement. "We'll have to make the necessary security arrangements, of course."

Bernhard sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't object to his boss's statement. Archer gave Phlox a sympathetic nod. "You'll have to give all of us a crash course in Denobulan customs and ceremonies, Doctor. Hopefully, things will all go smoothly."

Phlox stifled his own sigh. He had a very bad feeling about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: We see Feezal again in this chapter...and she has her own plans. You'll find out some info about Phlox's other two wives. Ensign Mueller finds himself in a predicament, but don't worry...he'll be okay. :)**

**Rating: T**

**And yeah, Sita, I come from a large extended family too, so I can also sympathize with Phlox's dilemma. :)

* * *

**

**Two**

"I can sympathize with Phlox."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow and turned towards the helm station. Lieutenant Travis Mayweather handled the helm with the air of a seasoned professional. She knew he didn't like using the autopilot if he felt he didn't have to. If he had his way, he'd manually dock _Enterprise_ with Jupiter Station. Unfortunately, station protocol didn't care for it, even if his skills were extraordinary.

"About family reunions, I mean." Travis looked at her over his shoulder. "We used to have one every year on _Horizon_. Everyone came by and it got to be kinda overwhelming. _Horizon_'s not that big of a ship; imagine trying to find enough space for everyone to sleep! And there's the inevitable personality conflicts, too. My dad was the great peacemaker; I don't know how he did it." He paused and asked, "Will _all_ of Phlox's family be here?"

"Not everyone, but we're still talking at least twenty-five people." She smiled and looked over the page of Denobulan etiquette. "Five weddings. Goodness...and a Denobulan wedding is a grand affair. Commander Tucker's trying to convert some extra space for the occasion. And—" Her console beeped with an incoming message.

"I still can't believe they're all coming here," muttered Bernhard Mueller from Tactical. He added some other colorful expressions in German under his breath.

"Yeah, I suppose it's a security nightmare, Bernhard," said Travis.

"_Jawohl._ And Mrs. Phlox asked for a personal escort when she's on board. For _protection_, she said. I have the feeling there will be more than just a conflict of personalities."

"An escort? That doesn't sound good."

"_Ach, so. _And she specifically requested someone as her escort."

"Commander Tucker?" Travis guessed. "Or Lieutenant Commander Reed?" He winced at Hoshi's snort of disdain. "Doesn't she know that Trip and Malcolm are, well, unavailable?"

"Doesn't matter to a Denobulan. They're pretty flexible when it comes to relationships," Hoshi deadpanned.

"But—" Travis's remark was interrupted by the sound of Captain Archer coming out of his Ready Room. "Captain."

Archer sighed and looked over at Hoshi with a resigned expression. "Put her on, Hoshi."

The screen switched from the approach to Jupiter Station to a familiar face. Travis sat up straighter at the sight of Feezal Phlox. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bernhard trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible.

"Captain Archer. It's a pleasure to see you again," Feezal said, an unnatural Denobulan smile on her face.

"And you, Mrs. Phlox," Archer replied, a complete gentleman. "Your husband is eagerly looking forward to your arrival."

"And I am looking forward to seeing him." Feezal inclined her head and added, "Ah, Ensign Mueller. I'm looking forward to meeting you as well. I'm sure that Lieutenant Commander Reed has the utmost confidence in your ability to keep me safe."

Bernhard flushed crimson. "Um...thank you, Mrs. Phlox."

Her face dimpled. "Ah, what is it with these Armory officers and the charming accents? It's enough to make a grown woman swoon." She brought her attention back to Captain Archer. "The medical frigate will dock with Jupiter Station in an hour. I will meet you in two hours."

"See you then." She nodded at Archer's gracious reply, then the screen went back to Jupiter Station.

There was a heavy silence on the Bridge. Travis turned to the Tactical Station to see poor Bernhard sitting there with his face in his hands. Archer went over to Mueller's side and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Bernhard...do _you_ need an protective escort?"

"Maybe we ought to find him a wife in two hours," Travis suggested, not without sympathy.

"_Kreuz, Birnbaum und Hollerstauden!_" Bernhard cursed under his breath.

* * *

Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Arranging guest quarters was easier said than done; Phlox had been helpful in avoiding potential conflicts between the family members. Ensign Cutler had graciously lent her quarters to Phlox's two daughters and Feezal, while Crewmen Drake and Taliferro moved in with Crewmen Sanchez and Abernathy for the time being. It took the better part of an hour to find a suitable living arrangement for Phlox's clan. 

"Malcolm, do you have a minute?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Hoshi. "Always for you, love," he said warmly.

She smiled at him and replied, "How gallant of you, Malcolm. I think we might have a little problem."

He sobered immediately. "What kind of problem?"

Hoshi glanced around to make sure they were alone, then pulled him into Liz Cutler's former quarters. "Did you assign Bernhard to be Feezal's escort?"

"She specifically requested him." He gave her puzzled look. "Is that the problem?"

Hoshi sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked aggravated. "Did Trip ever tell you about when Feezal was _last _here?"

"He said that she'd been over friendly to him—"Malcolm stopped as he realized what she was implying. "Oh, bloody hell—did she tell you she's actually thinking about _pursuing_ Bernhard?"

"Not in so many words, but she just finished talking with Captain Archer on the Bridge and Bernhard was at Tactical—" Hoshi shrugged. "Travis suggested finding him a wife in the next hour."

"God. I owe Bernhard an apology." Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "I can assign Brinkenwald to help him, make sure Feezal doesn't try anything...untoward. I'll warn Phlox too, and tell him that Bernhard's not...inclined to start any kind of relationship with his _wife_ of all things."

"Phlox would tell you to encourage the poor man. Denobulans have an...interesting view of relationships in general."

"I'll talk to Bernhard and Johannes Brinkenwald. Hopefully, Johannes will be able to keep Feezal from getting her claws into our resident Bavarian." He nodded. "Thanks for warning me, Hoshi."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're welcome."

* * *

Phlox stood in the middle of his Sickbay, supervising one of Trip's teams as they disconnected some of the medical equipment. He sighed as he imagined the new diagnostic tools to come, the improved biobeds, the wonderful additions to his menagerie. His eldest daughter, the surgeon, said she was bringing some new animals from Denobula, ones she had found helpful in her own practice. 

_Ah, Lailah, I am so looking forward to seeing you again. _And Treesal, his other daughter, a biochemist, was bringing the results of her latest experiments. "Like father, like daughters," as Feezal was fond of saying. If it were only Feezal and the girls, he would be ecstatic with joy. But with Azkiel and Zarial, and their children about to wed...and Shastia's funeral ceremony—

He winced. Well, at least he'd see the ones he hadn't seen in years; not all of the family were as...well, interesting...as Azkiel and Zariel and their kin. His first and third wives were unique in their own ways. Azkiel was a botanist, who handled flora with the preciseness of a scientist and the heart of an artist.

"_This _ush-ra_ blossom reminds me of you, Phlox. Full of life and proud, eager for new adventures." She gave him the plant, with its purple and cream-colored petals. Its main blossom was the size of his hand, still in full bloom, even after three days off the vine._

"_I thank you, Azkiel," he'd replied as he sniffed the fragrant perfume. "I'll take this with me to San Francisco."_

"_I'm sure you'll learn many things to bring back to Denobula someday."_

"_I'll return...eventually." He smiled at her. "You will talk to Mettas?"_

"_He'll understand, Phlox..eventually. He listens too much to the Matriarch and her stories and she's putting all sorts of nonsense about the Antarans in his head. I'll make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble."_

"_Thank you, Azkiel."_

Mettas wasn't coming to this family affair; Phlox wasn't sure whether or not he was glad of his youngest son's absence. And Zariel...dear Zariel, with her creative flair on the stage...she was an extrovert in a family of introverts. Her operatic voice could hold an audience spellbound...or the attentions of her husbands.

"Looks like we've done what we can before your wife gets here, Doc."

Phlox brought himself back to the present. "I appreciate you taking the time to do this, Commander—"

"Not a problem, Doc," Trip replied. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "Gotta get back to Engineerin', though."

"Thanks again, Commander." Phlox sighed as the engineering team left Sickbay, leaving him in relative peace for a moment. He glanced at the remaining biobed and the other medical equipment still functioning. Experience had taught him to be vigilant, for the flow of patients didn't stop for a refit of Sickbay.

He narrowed his eyes at a series of scratches on the biobed frame, scratches he'd never noticed before. It took him a moment to realize they were a series of initials. MSR, LCDR. He grinned and thought, _Ah, so _that's _the reason why Commander Tucker left this particular biobed alone. I'm not sure if Lieutenant Commander Reed will appreciate this act of thoughtfulness._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: I actually had to diagram Phlox and his relationships with his various wives, ****their**** other husbands, the various kids, etc. and integrate what was said in ENT: "Stigma" with my made-up stuff. Yeesh, and I thought MY family was complicated, LOL!**

**We meet some of Phlox's family here, and yes, Feezal makes a reappearance. For reference (I hope this makes sense):**

**Azkiel is Phlox's first wife and she's a botanist. Yutis is her daughter (who is getting married) Opur is her second daughter (also getting married). They are NOT Phlox's. Mettus IS Phlox's son (his youngest), and he's the one who has the anti-Antaran beliefs. You find out where he got that from. The Matriarch who died, Shastia, was the eldest female in Azkiel's branch of the family.**

**Feezal is Phlox's second wife. Her daughters Lailah and Treesal are also Phlox's. Both Lailah and Treesal have no mates. Yet.**

**Zariel is Phlox's third wife. Her oldest son Nesnuz is an artist and a potter and her middle son Reestus is a director (both are Phlox's sons). Okrna is her daughter (getting married) and Ghoris is her son (getting married) from other mates (NOT Phlox).

* * *

**"**Ich hab' mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren" literally means, "I've lost my heart in Heidelberg", and is the first line of a love song. Heidelberg is supposed to have the reputation of being a "romantic city", so Johannes Birkenwald (from Heidelberg) teases Bernhard Mueller with it.**

**The teledrama "Three Gals and a Denobulan" was mentioned in one of my other fics, "Deadly Negotiations". Travis mentioned a subspace subscription of it to Malcolm as a prank... and um...someone else got it by mistake. And actually didn't mind.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Three**

Feezal Phlox sighed as she snapped shut her bioreader. Next to her, her daughter Treesal chatted with Nesnuz, her half-brother. Nesnuz was a potter, who lived with his mother, Zariel, who was Phlox's third wife. Nesnuz talked about his latest creations; Feezal only listened with half her attention.

"The budium oxide sample you gave me gives the clay the richest scarlet hue I've _ever_ seen. I don't think prusarium achieved it in _fifty_ applications..."

"Well, I mentioned to one of my biochemist colleagues about your latest project and he said uiorum mixed with the budium should alter the chemical composition—"

"What will be the result? I don't need to hear the details about its positive and negative ions and its covalent and weak bonds, Treesal." He grinned to take the sting out of his words. "I'm an artist, not a scientist."

Treesal rolled her eyes and replied, "Nesnuz, you need to know how the compounds react to each other...in this case, the two should give you a deep royal purple, enough to satisfy the _Dogia_'s wish for her formal plateware..."

Feezal chuckled to herself. She was lucky that _her_ children had inherited Phlox's good charm. Lailah, the surgeon, was telling stories to the younger ones at the back of the room. Feezal's gaze drifted towards the group of adults huddled in the corner, all dressed in black and muddy maroons. The colors of mourning.

A pair of bright blue eyes met hers. Azkiel Phlox wore a flowing gown that only emphasized her girth and the cowl and hood only made Azkiel seem more intimidating. Yet Feezal saw the pain and vulnerability in those eyes. Two of her daughters were getting married and she'd lost her family's Matriarch. Feezal felt a flash of pity for Azkiel, so she gave the botanist a small smile.

Azkiel's eyes crinkled in humor, though the cowl and hood hid her smile. _Thank you_, she seemed to say. Azkiel leaned to her left and whispered some words to Yutis, her second daughter. Yutis, in turn, turned to another black-clad Denobulan sitting to her left.

_Mettus. I thought he _wasn't _coming. _Phlox's youngest son only nodded in response to his sister's words. Ironic that Mettus was the one whose physical features resembled Phlox the most, but his attitude resembled Phlox's the least. Feezal couldn't understand his closed-minded attitude, but...

_He was the Matriarch's favorite...and she stuffed the boy's mind with all kinds of outmoded rubbish. _Feezal bit her lip as she remembered one particular summer day, years ago, at a naming celebration for Azkiel's youngest daughter, Opur. The Matriarch had called Feezal over to her side and...

"_Feezal, my dear, will you get my Mettus a cup of _kassa _juice? He's busy translating some passages out of the _Treatises of Antaran War_ for me."_

_Despite herself, Feezal's eyes drifted to the serious scholar sitting next to the Matriarch, completely absorbed in the text. She forced herself to smile and answered, "Certainly. Mettus, which kind of sweetener would you like in your _kassa_?"_

_Mettus's head snapped up with a look of annoyance. "I don't care, as long as it isn't too sweet."_

_Feezal frowned, and the Matriarch admonished him, "Mettus, please apologize to your father's wife. That is not how you address your elder." The words sounded sincere, but Feezal noted the glimmer in the Matriarch's eyes._

_Mettus sighed and put his book down in his lap. He pressed his hands together and bowed his head in the traditional manner. "Forgive me, wife of my father."_

_Feezal nodded and replied, "You are forgiven, son of my husband." If it were anyone else, she would have been touched by the traditional apology. Mettus seemed to transform the words into an insult instead of an apology. She tried to keep an open mind, but Azkiel's only son was as unpleasant as a rotting _dechasa.

"_I will return with your _kassa_." And Feezal left as quickly as she could._

"...kassa, Mother?"

"What?" she asked aloud. She turned her head to see Lailah looking at her with concern. "I'm sorry, Lailah, my mind was elsewhere."

"I asked you if you would like some _kassa_," Lailah repeated. "I put double cream in it, just as you like it."

"Thank you, my dear." Feezal accepted the mug with a smile. Lailah had inherited the reddish-blonde hair from Feezal's family and Phlox's extraordinary fine motor skills, which served her in good stead in the operating theater. Lailah also possessed her father's sensitivity, for she glanced in the direction of Azkiel and her family.

"Mettus seems quieter than usual," Lailah said in a neutral tone.

"He's lost his greatest supporter, Lailah," Feezal reminded her. "The Matriarch indulged him in all things and now she's gone. It is natural for Mettus to be in shock from his loss."

"It's more than shock, _mamah_. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was planning something."

Feezal sighed and shook her head. "Lailah."

"I don't like him, _mamah_. He's a bomb waiting to go off."

Feezal sighed again and tried to make light of the situation. "Well, at least we'll have several of _Enterprise_'s Armory officers around for protection, just in case. I've told you about Lieutenant Commander Reed and his wife, but now there are two others that will be our guardians this time out."

Lailah raised her eyebrows and a glint of interest came into her eyes. "Really? Do you think Reed might consider a second wife sometime?"

Feezal chuckled and shook her head. "Humans don't see relationships that way, unfortunately, but if a man is _unmated_, well, anything goes." She re-activated her bioreader and brought up some information. "Listen carefully, my dear. One of our guardians is named Bernhard Mueller—"

* * *

Ensign Johannes Birkenwald worried about his fellow Armory officer's sanity. Both Lieutenant Commander Reed and Commander Tucker had updated him about Feezal Phlox's previous visit to the _Enterprise_. Bernhard Mueller's hand fidgeted towards the phase pistol at his side; Johannes seriously considered taking the weapon away from him, just for safety's sake. 

The Bavarian gave Johannes a weak smile and resolutely clasped his hands behind his back. "_Geht Dir gut, Bernhard_?" Johannes asked in German. _**Are you OK?**_

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Bitte, ich brauche einen Unfall." __**Please, I need an accident to happen).**_

"_Willst Du so wie der Kommandant werden?" __**Do you want to be like the Commandant?**_

"_Der Doktor sieht immer froh aus, wenn der Kommandant in der Krankenzimmer kommt, aber wenn _ich_ dort werde, es wird mir sehr froh, dass Feezal dort -_mich _nicht jaegern wird." __**The Doctor's always happy when the Commandant ends up in Sickbay, but if **_**I **_**end up there, I'll be happy because Feezal won't be hunting **_**me there.**

Bernhard's remark surprised him into a chuckle. Like Mueller, Johannes hailed from Germany, but from Heidelberg. It was time to break the tension. He chuckled under his breath and sang softly in a sweet tenor, "_Ich hab' mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren..."_

Bernhard groaned and fixed him with a glare. "_Bitte sehr, Johannes. Es ist nicht zu lacheln." __**Come on, Johannes. **__**It's not funny.**_

"_Verzeihung_, Bernhard," Johannes apologized, though the grin negated the apology. "I couldn't resist."

"You're supposed to be helping, Johannes."

Birkenwald sobered at the reminder. "Yes, Commanders Tucker and Reed told me about that. Don't worry, Bernhard; she'll not get her hands on you."

The door to Jupiter Station's Receiving Deck hissed open and Captain Archer arrived, also in uniform, and looking as uncomfortable as Bernhard. Then Travis showed up, in civvies, and other members of the crew trickled in.

Hoshi Sato arrived next, her long blue-green skirt brushing against the floor. The whole ensemble looked more like a cross between a sari and a Greek chiton: sleeveless, with iridescent strands of Triaxian silk embedded within it. Technically, she wasn't on duty; she and Malcolm were supposed to be on leave, but their curiosity about Phlox's extended family got the better of them. Malcolm followed, armed with a phase pistol and prepared for trouble.

"_Herr Kommandant_, Lieutenant," greeted Bernhard. He'd recovered his professional demeanor and gave his commanding officer a brisk nod.

"Is everything ready, Bernhard?" Malcolm asked. The nickname brought a slight smile to his face, despite his efforts to keep a neutral expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Good man."

Phlox walked in and everyone gaped at his costume. Hoshi raised her eyebrows at the garish orange-and-brown striped tunic, with glitter and gold at every hem. "Quite...becoming, Phlox," she said.

He beamed at her. "A gift from my third wife, Zariel. She's an actress and a director on the Denobulan stage. She's on hiatus from directing 'Three Gals and a Denobulan'."

"She's the director?" Travis asked. "Wow, I didn't know that. I gotta ask her about last season's cliffhanger. I mean, c'mon, I can suspend my disbelief, but what's the deal with Xarez and Felita?"

Johannes shrugged and said, "Felita's innocent, sir. Yobis is the one who threw Xarez off the balcony. Now Yobis wants to blackmail her."

"_Yobis? _When did Yobis work out in the gym? She couldn't go up the mansion stairs without wheezing, Johannes!"

"Xarez was wearing his new flight wings at the time, remember? I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"Those flight wings couldn't hold up a flea, much less a twenty-six kilo Denobulan male!"

"Xarez fitted 'em with extra boosters in his garage before he went to confront Felita and Yobis. Those ones he stole from the weapons labs. They had the same ID numbers."

Travis laughed. "What, do you have a high-definition receiver, Johannes? No way you could've been able to see those numbers."

Johannes maintained his deadpan expression. "I'm an Armory officer, sir. I'm trained to notice that kind of thing."

The rest of the crew listened to this exchange with great humor. Malcolm raised his eyebrows at Johannes and said, "I had no idea that Denobulan programming could be used as a training video, Ensign Birkenwald."

Johannes shrugged and replied, "It's applying the principles to real-life situations, sir."

Bernhard chortled in laughter and said turned to him with a smirk. "_Ach so, Johannes. _Now I know what to get you for your birthday, Johannes. A subspace subscription to 'the best of Denobulan teleoperas'."

"Sorry, Bernhard. I already have it." And Johannes gave Travis a significant look. The helmsman blushed and shrugged good-naturedly.

Everyone laughed. Johannes exchanged a grin with Malcolm; Bernhard seemed to regain his sense of humor. Phlox turned to Travis and said "Ah, I'm sure Zariel will be thrilled to find sone admirers of her work. She is quite charming in her own right, you'll see."

A voice came over Jupiter Station's speakers. "Medical frigate _Junzek_ has docked and passengers have disembarked."

Hoshi slipped her arm within Malcolm's as the door opened once more. Feezal Phlox stepped into the room, her eyes widening at the size of the reception. Her eyes lighted on Phlox and she smiled.

"Beloved," she said. Phlox stepped forward to greet his wife; Hoshi hid a smile at Johannes's dumbfounded look at the "smell and greet", as Trip Tucker had dubbed it. As they drew apart, she added, "You look well."

"As do you," Phlox said. He smiled at the cream-colored dress and orange accents that brought out the highlights in her hair. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"Pleasant and educational, actually," she answered. She smiled at Captain Archer. "Captain, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Phlox," Archer said as he took her offered hand. "Likewise." He made quick introductions of the _Enterprise_ crew in the observation room. Feezal smiled at Bernhard, then at Johannes.

"Gentlemen, it's a honor to meet you both," she said. "I have confidence that you will be able to keep the peace between the members of our family."

Phlox looked over shoulder. "Where are the girls, Feezal?"

"They're busy herding the little ones. The family's grown since I saw you last." Feezal kept her smile, but everyone saw the worry in her eyes. Bernhard glanced at Johannes, who glanced at Malcolm, but even Malcolm seemed puzzled at the change of her demeanor.

"Mrs. Phlox?" Hoshi asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Feezal sighed and addressed Phlox. "Azkiel. Yutis. Opur. Groznik. And Mettus."

Phlox blinked in surprise, which quickly turned into consternation "Mettus? _Here_?"

"Yes. Your youngest son decided to come at the last minute, Phlox. I decided to come early and warn you. He isn't exactly...sociable right now and with the Matriarch gone..." She sighed and nodded at Hoshi's look of sympathy. "Well, Zariel's brought her clan too, along with Resnuz and Okurna. So, we're about twenty seven in all."

Bernhard choked, "_Twenty seven_?"

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Ensign. My daughters Lailah and Treesal have both assured me that they will protect _you_ and Ensign Birkenwald from the, well, _eligible_ women of the clan."

"Um...thank you?" Bernhard said, his tone of voice making it sound more like a question.

Phlox caught the gleam in Feezal's eye and chuckled. No, he wouldn't interfere with her plans right now. This would be interesting to see what would happen.

"You're in good hands, then," Phlox said, addressing Feezal and the Armory officers. "So, shall we proceed to dinner, then? Captain Archer, if you'd mind—"

"Of course." Archer's smile was frozen as he offered Feezal his arm, and with Phlox on her other side, they left the Observation Deck, with Hoshi and Malcolm, Bernhard and Johannes, Travis, and the rest of the crew trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Hoshi and the crew experience a Denobulan dinner. It's an interesting experience.**

**I saw Dominic Keating's spot on "Heroes" and heard how he can mimic several accents in addition to his own, so that gave me an idea for this chapter.**

**And you see that Azkiel isn't as clueless about Mettus's inner demons as the rest of the extended family.**

**Please R&R. I'd like to know what you all think about this story so far.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Four**

Hoshi had visited the bazaars of Marakesh and the open-air markets of downtown Naples. She'd been to the popular shops on Risa and the humble Andorian fire-gem fields. The sights and sounds of these places had been a wonder to behold: all the bright colors and smells and tastes, all exotic and familiar at the same time.

A traditional Denobulan dinner reminded her of those visits, all packed into a single evening. Chef placed the steaming trays of food in strategic places of the mess hall, so a diner didn't have to walk far to get food. Low tables sat among floor cushions and overstuffed pillows. Electric candles provided the ambience; the shadows danced on the silk drapery on the walls. Native Denobulan drum and flute music came from the speakers. The room's temperature was set several degrees below normal. Hoshi shivered at first, but with the number of Denobulans and Humans, she soon found the air stifling warm.

She sat cross-legged on an oversized pillow, her long green skirt spread around her like petals of a flower. Several conversations rose and fell around her, and she concentrated on keeping track of some of them. Although there were no formal seating arrangements, Hoshi noticed that the various branches of Phlox's family tended to stay with their immediate kin. The only exceptions seemed to be Phlox, Feezal, Feezal's daughters, and Zariel.

Zariel was quite a character, as Phlox had described her. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in an elaborate hairstyle, her face done up with cosmetics, her dress decorated with more glitter and gold than Phlox's tunic. Zariel laughed as she entertained Travis and Johannes with stories about her theatrical career.

Hoshi grinned as she saw Zariel touch Travis shoulder in a friendly manner. The helmsman barely noticed the contact. Johannes didn't seem to mind Treesal's arm within his; in fact, Johannes shared a grin with Phlox's daughter as they listened to Zariel.

_Are all Denobulan women so friendly? _She wondered. Even if they weren't in mating season, they had no fear or shame around Human males. It wasn't a deliberate seduction, like what an Orion woman would do. It seemed to be from a genuine curiosity and friendliness.

"Lieutenant Sato-Reed? May I speak with you a moment?"

Hoshi turned to see another Denobulan female standing over her shoulder. This woman wore a black gown trimmed with gold and red, with a soft hood over her cranial ridges. Hoshi immediately identified her as one of the family members mourning their Matriarch, but couldn't remember her name.

"I am Yutis," she said, her voice quiet. "My parents are Azkiel and Kannik."

"Ah." So this was one of Azkiel's daughters, one of the two who were getting married soon. "Of course, Yutis." Hoshi followed Yutis to a relatively secluded corner of the room. _Relatively_ was the relative term indeed; the room was so crowded, Hoshi was surprised that anyone could have a private conversation anywhere.

"Denobula has 12 million inhabitants on a single continent," Yutis said, as if reading her mind. "We are used to such crowded conditions. We learn to close our eyes and ears whenever necessary. It is a survival skill."

Hoshi nodded. "I can see that. What can I do for you, Yutis?"

"Like my second father, Phlox, I am curious about other people and cultures. I know that certain subjects are considered...private among Humans, but I wanted to ask you a question. You are married to the Armory Officer...how did that come about? Did your parents arrange a match?"

Hoshi smiled at the earnest expression on Yutis's face. "No, our parents didn't arrange it. Malcolm—Lieutenant Commander Reed—and I knew each other for years before we were married. In fact, we met when _Enterprise_ launched on her first five-year mission. He was a lieutenant then, and I was an ensign. I suppose you can call us the most unlikely couple to get together."

"How so?"

"Well, his job was to defend the ship, and sometimes that involved using weaponry or force. My job was to translate and extend the hand of friendship to different cultures."

Yutis raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, that seems an...unsuitable match, indeed."

"We have a saying that 'opposites attract'. It happened in this case."

"Denobulans have a similar saying, 'The moon attracts the sun and the sun attracts the moon'." Yutis managed a smile. "Phlox told me that you do not marry multiple mates. "

"No, it isn't our practice, although other cultures, like yours, do."

"What would happen if you and your husband didn't desire each other anymore?"

Hoshi shrugged and tried not to think of such a thing happening. "_If_ that happened, well, we'd probably go our separate ways."

Yutis's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, aghast at the concept. "Without support? Without other family members to help? That would be very lonely. I couldn't imagine being all by myself in that kind of situation."

She nodded and said, "Yes, it would be lonely. That's why we treasure our single marriage bond and make sure that doesn't happen. If it does, well, that's also why we have friends and colleagues to help us through the tough times."

A look of understanding passed across Yutis's face. "So you have a...substitute family, of sorts."

"Yes, I suppose you can call it that." Hoshi chuckled and added, "The _Enterprise_ crew had become my family, since my own is so far away at the moment. It helps ease the loneliness."

"Do you consider Phlox part of your substitute family?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes; your second-father reminds me of my grandfather sometimes. Always with a kind word and a laugh, and not hesitating to dispense his advice."

Yutis's laugh was dry. "Yes, the elder members of the family don't hesitate to make their opinions known on every subject in the universe. It's even worse when you decide to marry. My mother and second-mother want this color, that color, this flower, that flower, this music, that music, no animals and no alcoholic _kassa_. It's enough to drive a single woman mad!"

"My mother was just as fussy, Yutis. I think it's genetically programmed into all mothers to fuss over their daughter's wedding. Mother wanted a traditional Japanese wedding; Malcolm's mother wanted all the formal bells and whistles. We had to compromise over a lot of things. In the end, it was worth it."

Yutis inclined her head. "If Phlox is like a grandfather, then may I call you Sister? I would like that." She extended her hand, palm up to Hoshi.

"Thank you, Yutis. I would like that, too." Hoshi put her palm on Yutis's, sealing the adoption.

* * *

"Mother, this is _dangerous_. I don't trust them, and now you allow my sister to _adopt_ one of them into our branch of the clan?" Mettus Phlox's voice was a low hiss, unheard by anyone but Azkiel. The bright blue eyes flashed in anger, but Azkiel saw something else underneath the anger. Fear.

"Mettus, these aren't the Antarans," Azkiel reminded him firmly. "These Humans have been very accommodating to us, allowing us to have the ceremonies here so the family can be together. _Please_ show some consideration. After all, you decided to come along, and as such, you must obey the rules of hospitality."

"Yes, Mother," he muttered under his breath.

"If you'd get your nose out of the Matriarch's old tomes, you'd find out that the universe is a much different place now than when _she_ was young. Think of it—"her eyes flashed with black humor, for she knew exactly how to bait him—"as we become friends with other species, even family traditions may change."

Mettus hissed again, this time in annoyance. "Human adoptees? Human _wives _and _husbands_? That's as bad as the Antarans, Mother!"

"Open your mind, my son!" she admonished him, her tone still low and dangerous. "If you will not, at least be civil for your sisters' sake and for your father's sanity! I noticed that you haven't approached him yet for his blessing. Can you at least unbend enough to do that?"

"No," he replied simply. "Never."

Azkiel shook her head in dismay. Where did he inherit this stubbornness? She thought back over Mettus's childhood, as he sat at the Matriarch's feet and took every word she had said as gospel. Not for the first time, she cursed the old woman for poisoning her son's mind. And she cursed herself, for allowing it.

"What shall I ever do with you, my son?"

Mettus didn't answer, for uproarious laughter erupted from the center of the room. Zariel, Phlox, and Feezal was in the middle of a scene from "Zeret's Big Block". Somehow, they'd managed to rope Captain Archer and a dark-haired human—Azkiel recognized him as Hoshi Sato's mate, Malcolm Reed—into participating in the spontaneous drama. She raised her eyebrows as Archer made some kind of speech about "the noble and grace of the eagle in flight" and something concerning "gazelles and wild stallions", whatever they were.

After Archer's long-winded speech, Reed piped up, in a strange accent completely different from his own, "Tarnation, Cap'n! Herdin' them stallions are gonna be like herdin' cats. Or stubborn beagles! How're we gonna do that?" He rolled his eyes and with one hand on his heart said, "Perhaps we need t'ask Missus Zariel t'sing again and charm 'em all with her voice. What ya say, Cap'n?"

The Humans completely lost any sense of formal decorum and just about all fell over laughing. Even Hoshi Sato laughed until tears streamed from her eyes. Reed looked over at her and gave her a full-blown smile. Azkiel had the impression that he didn't smile like that very often, and if he did, it was reserved for his wife.

_The sun attracts the moon, and the moon attracts the sun. _She thought the saying fitted them both. Azkiel saw Phlox's grin at Zariel as he began singing in a deep bass voice, his "operatic tone", as he called it. Feezal clapped her hands to the beat and soon the entire audience followed suit. Azkiel didn't join in, for she was supposed to be in mourning, after all, but she did tap her foot, out of sight of Mettus and the others.

Mettus stayed stubbornly silent, while Yutis and her youngest daughter Opur watched from the fringes of the crowd. Azkiel noticed Yutis's fiancé Idmu had placed his hand on her arm, while Opur's fiancé Kiritan gripped her shoulder with white knuckles.

Azkiel blinked tears from her eyes. _Where have I gone wrong?

* * *

_

"Too bad Trip isn't here," Travis chortled, as the _Enterprise_ crew gathered together after the impromptu entertainment. "Dinner and a show."

"You did a pretty good imitation of his accent, sir," Bernhard added, with a touch of surprise. Lailah, sitting next to him, looked suitably impressed. "I didn't know you could do impressions like that."

"It's not something I do often," Malcolm admitted. "When you're around Trip Tucker enough, you pick up a word or two."

"That was more than just a word," Jon Archer objected. "That was the intonation, the stress, everything. Even I was impressed."

Treezal chuckled and squeezed Johannes's arm. "If you and Bernhard use your accents enough around Zariel, she'll probably be able to reproduce it accurately. She's always interested in new techniques for her acting repertoire."

"A mimic?" Hoshi asked, her interest piqued. "I can help her with that."

Feezal sighed as she glanced at Phlox, who looked over at Mettus. His son sat with his back to the gathering; Phlox gave a silent sigh and turned his attention back to Feezal. "He'll come around, Phlox. Give him time."

"It's been ten years. I suppose his attitude has hardened even more that duracrete during that time."

"The Matriarch sheltered him, protected him. Now she isn't here to interfere." Feezal linked her arm through his. "The funeral will be tomorrow afternoon. After Mettus sees Shastia properly interred, perhaps he'll be more willing to listen."

He patted her hand. "I hope you're right, Beloved. I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Okay, I made up the funeral ceremony. I figured Denobulans wouldn't bury their dead as a rule because of the limited land space on their planet. Mettus does something, well, unorthodox, that turns his traditional family upside down...and may squick some readers out, so be warned.**

_**Deroceras reticulatum**_ **is the Latin name for the gray field slug. And yeah, it's as gross as it sounds. **

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Five**

"Funeral services have always given me the creeps."

Bernhard glanced at Johannes with a look of agreement. "The Irish have the right idea, I must admit. A party and a celebration of life."

Lailah's quiet tone startled him as she appeared, unnoticed, at his side. "Is that not disrespectful to those who mourn?"

Bernhard chuckled and shrugged. "Some would say yes, Lailah, but others prefer to remember the deceased as they were when they were alive. They gather and share stories about their achievements and their triumphs. It eases the grief and the pain."

"We do that as well," remarked Treesal, who leaned on the wall next to Johannes, "but the ones who adhere to the old traditional ways do not approve."

The four of them watched as the crowd gathered in Phlox's Sickbay. The Jupiter Station engineers and technicians had already installed the new imaging chamber and one of the newer biobeds. A thoughtful carpenter had installed shelving along the walls, effectively doubling the storage space. Feezal's electron microscope sat in a place of honor on the counter, while Lailah's contribution, new surgical instruments, were tucked away in the drawers.

The menagerie rustled and squeaked at the presence of so many people. They sat on cushions on the floor, with the principal mourners along the wall and seated behind a low table adorned with candles and flowers. The other guests sat on the other side of the table. The normally clean, sterile Sickbay walls were draped in burgundy and dark blue silk. Incense wafted through the air and tickled Bernhard's nose.

He surveyed the crowd with a careful eye. Azkiel Phlox's family sat in their places, impassive and stern. The women wore flowing gowns, while the men had on simple tunics. One young man in particular startled him; he was a spitting image of Phlox, down to the bright blue eyes, but a scowl turned the corners of his mouth downward, and he glared back at Bernhard.

_Was gibt's denn? Was ist sein Problem? _What the hell's his problem? Bernhard was confused for a moment, then he realized that Lailah had linked her arm through his. Treesal was whispering something in Johannes's ear; he nodded and replied to her question. The young man's scowl turned into a full-fledged glower.

_Uh-oh_. He was about to tell Lailah to step back a pace or two when a gong rang, once, twice, three times. Bernhard glanced at the back of the room, where Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed stood at watchful attention. Reed nodded at Bernhard, all business. Bernhard moved to his position, closer to the line of mourners, while Johannes took his own position between the table and the crowd. Thankfully, Lailah and Treesal joined their mother at the back of the crowd.

The tension increased as Bernhard saw the one lone female Human sitting between Feezal and Zariel. Hoshi Sato-Reed knelt there on her cushion, dressed in a black silk kimono decorated with white cranes. One of Azkiel's daughers—_Yutis,_ Bernhard remembered—had requested Hoshi's presence. Aside from the Security detail and Hoshi, no other members of the _Enterprise_ crew were permitted to attend. Even Captain Archer had to avoid Sickbay for the duration of the ceremony.

Then Azkiel rose up from her cushion and moved to the low table. She began speaking in Denobulan, her voice rising and falling in cadence. Bernhard didn't understand it, but it sounded like some kind of invocation. It carried through Sickbay, loud and clear. She finished her introduction, the gong rang, then she nodded at the back of Sickbay, towards Phlox's office.

Her three husbands filed in, carrying three jars covered in Denobulan script. Phlox held the largest one between his hands, then Kannik carried a medium-sized one, while Groznik had one the size of his palm. With solemnity, the three men walked up to Azkiel and the low table. Phlox placed his jar in the center of the table and arranged the other two next to it.

_Urns? They look like urns,_ Bernhard thought. The realization made him slightly nauseous as he added, _I suppose their Matriarch would want to attend her own funeral ceremony? _Denobulans cremated their dead, as opposed to burying them. He understood the reason; there was literally _no room_ on their continent for cemeteries.

Phlox began some kind of litany, gesturing towards the urns, and Azkiel punctuated it with a loud wail. It was some sort of signal for the entire crowd to scream and wail in grief. The intensity of it surprised Bernhard; he was stricken by the tears that streamed down Hoshi's face, though she didn't participate in the wailing.

Then one of Azkiel's clan—the young man Bernhard had seen earlier—jumped to his feet and stalked towards Phlox, Kannik and Groznik. He shouted something that was barely heard over the caterwauling, but whatever it was, it definitely was _not_ part of the ceremony. Phlox's eyes widened, even though he didn't miss a beat of his litany. Kannik looked scandalized and Groznik's face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Bernhard looked over at Johannes, who had crept closer to the front of the room. Neither man drew out his phase pistol, but Bernhard put his hand on his on his side. Malcolm leaned against the locked Sickbay doors; no one could leave without getting past _him_. Bernhard hoped he and Johannes wouldn't have to pry Phlox and the young one apart. The last thing they needed was a fistfight in Sickbay.

_At least we're in the right place for it. After all, the bandages are in the cabinet behind me. _Bernhard winced at the thought. _Please, God, don't make me have to use them._

Before anyone could stop him, the young man grabbed the largest urn and shattered it on the low table. Azkiel shrieked in surprise as a fine mist erupted in front of her. Bernhard was about to tackle the boy to the floor, but then he crumpled into Azkiel's lap, sobbing as if his heart had burst in sorrow. Phlox immediately knelt and threw his arms around them both.

The sudden silence hung as heavy as the ash that floated in Sickbay.

Bernhard blinked, then exchanged a look of stunned astonishment with Johannes. They both looked towards Malcolm Reed, but their chief seemed as confused as they were. Malcolm coughed and waved smoke from his face. Finally Groznik turned back to the crowd, his voice taut with grief.

"It is over," he said in English. "The Matriarch is now part of us all, even those who knew her not. So it is and so it will be." Groznik eyed the huddled forms of his wife, husband-in-law and second-son and his features softened. "The Matriarch will live in us and her spirit will bless this place and all those who enter. May this be a lesson in healing of hearts and souls, which is appropriate for a place of healing the sick and weary."

Groznik raised his eyes and stared directly at the other two young men sitting next to Azkiel's daughters. An unspoken challenge flashed among the three of them. Bernhard felt the hostility flare as the older of the two got to his feet and walked towards the exit.

"Let him go, Lieutenant Commander Reed," Groznik said, his deep voice still tightly controlled. "He has decided not to join the family, as his right."

Malcolm stepped aside and touched the door controls. The man glared at him and strode out without looking back. His companion followed in short order. Neither of Azkiel's daughters seemed to be upset at their abandonment.

"Let us remember our Matriarch in our own way. Let us heal, let us love." Groznik drew himself to his full height and marched out and the Denobulan crowd quickly dispersed with little fanfare. The two daughters knelt next to Phlox and wrapped their arms around him.

Lailah appeared at Bernhard's side again. "Leave them; nothing will happen to them here."

Malcolm appeared on his other side and said in a low voice, "Mess Hall. You and Johannes. Now. We need to let the air recyclers clear the area."

Bernhard nodded and followed Malcolm and Lailah out of Sickbay, but he glanced over his shoulder at the quiet mourners behind him.

* * *

"All right, will someone _please_ explain to me what the bloody hell just happened?"

Hoshi put a hand on her husband's arm as he coughed slightly. Captain Archer had ordered Sickbay and part of E Deck isolated until the ash cloud dissipated. Luckily, it didn't cause any health concerns for the Humans involved with the ceremony.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We just witnessed a first for Phlox's family."

Feezal nodded, her face unwontedly serious. She sighed and rubbed her cranial ridges. "You must understand something, Malcolm: Azkiel's family is quite...orthodox in their traditions. What her son, Mettus, did was quite extraordinary. He scattered his beloved Matriarch's ashes in the most surprising of places: Phlox's Sickbay."

Malcolm looked sick to his stomach. "Does this mean she'll be a permanent resident?"

Zariel chuckled and shrugged. "In a way, yes."

"Bloody brilliant. I'll be breathing in her ashes every time I'm stuck in there."

Hoshi shook her head, but her eyes danced with humor. "No, you won't. It'll dissipate in time."

"Wonderful."

Feezal continued her explanation."When Mettus did that, he freed her spirit, so to speak, in a place that he felt the Matriarch would thrive. His father's Sickbay. The other two urns will pass to him because he was the closest to her, so she will always be with him too." She sighed. "Mettus and Phlox have been estranged for ten years, Malcolm. _Ten_ years, and Azkiel was powerless to stop it, as were the rest of us. In one fell swoop, he exorcized his own demons, freed the Matriarch from her limited attitudes that held her in this plane, and reached out to his father at the same time."

"So you're saying that the Matriarch will have a change of heart, um...metaphorically speaking?" Bernhard asked.

"She'll watch and learn and see that Denobulans and Humans can be friends," Zariel said with bright grin. "Either that, or it'll irritate her no end, and she'd can't do anything about it."

Johannes chuckled. "Look at it this way, Lieutenant Commander: at least Mettus didn't break the urn in the _Armory_." He shared a grin with Treesal, one that touched off alarm bells in Bernhard's mind and one that made Feezal's smile widen.

They all laughed, but sobered as Bernhard said, "So...I assume two of the weddings won't take place."

"It seems that way." Zariel sighed. "Idrmu and Kiritan...well, I never thought they were suited for either of Azkiel's girls anyway. Too serious. Too proud. Too inflexible."

"Too much like a _r'dughat_," Treesal added. "That's the slime under your shoe."

"_Treesal!_" Feezal said with mock horror.

She shrugged. "Sorry, Mother. _Deroceras reticulatum_. A slug harmful to crops, which leaves a trail of slime that has some interesting biochemical properties..."

"_Treesal!" _That came from Johannes, who sputtered with mixed revulsion and mirth. "God, you're hilarious!"

And Bernhard saw the amused look that passed between Malcolm and Hoshi and the knowing look that passed between Zariel and Feezal. _Oh, _verflucht! _Perhaps there _will_ be a wedding after all, just not one that we expect._ _Johannes, you crazy idiot. _He glanced over at Lailah and thought, _Now that I know what their plans are, how am I going to get out of this one?_

An idea formed in his mind, but he was going to need some help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Phlox tries to mend the rift between himself and his son, while Trip Tucker advises Bernhard on a personal problem. (And where **_**has**_** Trip been for the past four chapters? You'll find out...he hadn't locked himself in Engineering.)**

**And who was the one who put Malcolm's initials on that biobed? It wasn't Trip.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Six**

Phlox sighed and ran his hand through his youngest son's short hair. It was strange to look at Mettus; the boy looked exactly like him, minus thirty years of life, give or take. There were bags under Mettus's eyes, and his mouth twitched. The emotional outburst had drained him into unconsciousness. Azkiel lay on the next bunk, her face turned towards the wall of Phlox's quarters.

_Why did he do what he did? _Phlox wondered about Mettus's motivation. Odd that he chose to break the jar in Sickbay, of all places. Phlox made sure the Matriarch's ashes were purged from _Enterprise_'s air system; he understood Lieutenant Commander Reed's and Captain Archer's unease about Shastia's physical presence on the ship.

There was no precedent for what had happened during the Matriarch's funeral ceremony. After Mettus's actions, both Yutis and Opur had been abandoned by their fiancés. Neither girl seemed overly angry or upset by the turn of events. _That_ was enough to make Phlox wonder just what had transpired behind his back.

"Mettus?" Phlox whispered. "Mettus? That's a good boy. Open your eyes."

Mettus's eyes flickered open, but they gazed at the ceiling. "Matriarch?" he whispered faintly.

"She is here and everywhere, Mettus," Phlox answered softly. His heart broke at the utter desolation in his son's voice. "You have set her free. She is with the Ancestors now, my son."

He didn't seem to register his father's voice. Instead, he whispered again, "Please forgive me for my ignorance and my blind faith. I tried to match the old scripts with the events in my life, but they did not agree. I had a crisis, Matriarch. I did not know where to turn. They all turned their back on me, became impatient. I pushed them all away."

Phlox said nothing as Mettus made his confession of the soul. Every time he'd received word of the family on Denobula, it had been "Mettus is so stubborn...Mettus is so hard-headed, Mettus is so anti-social..." The only positive news he'd ever heard was from Azkiel: "_Your son memorized all ninety-three verses of the Denobulan Analects and won the Golden Hawk Scholarship. I think he could be a Judiciary or a Monk Supreme, if he only applied himself._

That gave Phlox an idea. He reached over and stroked Mettus's cranial ridge. "My son, what do you want now? If you had the choice, what do you see yourself doing?"

"I want to touch the Ancestors," Mettus said, his eyes wide and his voice hushed with reverence. "I want to surround myself with their words and their thoughts. There is so much change, so much change, and I am afraid..."

"You have nothing to fear, my son," Phlox told him. "All change from the familiar elicits fear and uncertainty. Nothing remains static in the Universe."

"The Antarans have hurt us; who's to say that others will not?" Mettus turned his head away as a single tear streaked down his cheek and was lost in his hair. "The Matriarch told of the horror stories about the war, about what they did to the Denobulan people. She told me about the bravery of those who went before us. She wanted me to hold to their example. I tried, but I was not good enough. _She _told me I would never be good enough and everyone told me I would never be good enough—"

Phlox swallowed a sob. He had to wait until his voice was calm and even again. "You needn't drown yourself in self-pity, Mettus. You are responsible for your actions and the consequences of those actions. Don't bother with others's standards, my son..._what do _you _hold yourself to?_ I don't want to hear any more excuses. It stops _now._"

"I have nothing. I am afraid."

"_Don't _believe that." Even Phlox was beginning to lose his legendary patience, but he forced himself to keep his serene tone. "You still have the ancient words of our people and the talent to forge _new _words for those who come after us. Will you do that?"

Mettus turned his head to look back at his father. "Yes," he said in a soft voice. Then again, stronger, "Yes, I can do that. I will do that."

Phlox stroked his son's forehead. "Are you sure this is what you want? The Scribes and Monks Supreme will accept you, my Scholarly Son, if you desire this."

"Yes. I want this." And Mettus's eyes began to droop again. "I will think more upon this, _Gheru."_

His fingers paused for the briefest of moments. _Gheru_. The formal word for "father". No one ever called Phlox that, no one, except for Mettus. In years past, Mettus used the word like an epithet. Now, he used it in grateful wonder.

"Think of it and take all the time you need, _Sefru._ The Universe is open to you now. Whatever you decide, know that I and your mother will support whatever you do."

"Yes, _Gheru_." Mettus's eyes drifted closed and he sank back into slumber. Phlox sat at his son's bedside, unwilling to let go of Mettus's hand. Would Mettus remember this conversation? Perhaps, perhaps not, but even if Mettus didn't, Phlox vowed to himself that _he _would never forget it.

* * *

"It seems like I missed a whole lot," Trip Tucker commented, as he sipped from his beer stein. Captain Archer had invited him to dinner after Trip had returned from his visit to Vulcan with T'Pol. He was eager to get back to the engine refit, but wanted to touch base with Jon and the others. 

"Yeah. Phlox and Hoshi explained to me what the significance of Mettus's actions were. I think their family'll be talking about it for years to come."

"Poor kid." Trip shook his head. "Phlox mentioned he's kinda sheltered and closed-minded, so no wonder what he did was so unexpected. You think that maybe there's a chance of some kinda reconciliation 'tween the two?"

"I hope so. I know this estrangement's been eating at Phlox ever since we shipped out of Spacedock." Jon sighed and rubbed his temples. "It'll be up to Mettus whether or not to accept Phlox's truce. And to top it off, two of the weddings were abruptly canceled right after the funeral ceremony. The grooms of Azkiel's daughters just walked out."

Trip choked on his beer. He burst out, "They just _walked out _? And Phlox's family just _let _'em?"

"Apparently, they can break an engagement right there, if they witness something about the clan that they find...scandalous. Funny thing is, neither of the dumpees were upset by it, which makes me wonder why they were engaged in the first place. Azkiel only told me that both young men were highly placed in Denobulan society, so I bet that had a lot to do with it."

Trip snorted, took another swig, then commented, "Social-climbers. Gotta love 'em. So, that means the ones gettin' married now are—lemme get this straight—one of Zariel's sons and Zariel's daughter, and the Doc's second cousin, Floos. Who's doin' the ceremony?"

"A Denobulan Judiciary, who's coming in tonight. It's a joint wedding, which saves time. Means he'll only do the ceremony once and not three times."

"And to think he could've ended up doing it _five_ times. Ouch. And the site's still Sickbay, right? The air's all cleaned up by now?"

"Sickbay's and E Deck's clear now, if that's what you're asking." Jon was still massaging his temples. "Malcolm's paranoid about the 'Matriarch's metaphysical presence', as Feezal calls it. I think it's given him more motivation to avoid Sickbay."

"Don't blame him. I would too." Trip rolled his eyes. "And damn, I left Malcolm's biobed untouched. Rostov chiseled in Mal's initials to mark it."

Jon laughed. "_Rostov_ did that? I was wondering."

"Don't tell Malcolm. I still need Mike in Engineerin'."

"I promise I won't tell Malcolm." Jon's chuckle was interrupted by the whistle of the comm. He pushed the button and said, "Archer."

"Captain, this is Ensign Birkenwald. May I talk with you? It's rather urgent."

Jon's brow furrowed. "Is there a problem with the Denobulans?"

Birkenwald hesitated a moment, then answered, "It might become one."

Archer's scowl deepened. "Should I page Lieutenant Commander Reed, Ensign?"

"That might be prudent in this case, sir."

"I'll meet you in my Ready Room on the Bridge in five minutes."

Johannes sounded relieved that the captain was taking him seriously. "Thank you, sir."

"See you then. Archer, out." He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then said, "Duty calls, Trip. You going to Engineering?"

"Actually, not directly. Ensign Mueller asked me to look at some stuff in the Armory, so I'll poke my head in there first. I'm still running on Vulcan time, so I'll be up for a bit yet."

"All right. I'll see you later, Trip."

"Later, Cap'n."

Archer grinned, then got up and headed out of the Captain's Mess. As he made his way to the corridor leading to the lift, that grin turned into a frown. _First Johannes, then Bernhard. I wonder if there's something else going on. Bernhard usually tells Malcolm first about any problems in the Armory, not Trip._

He sighed in resignation, for he knew he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

"Hey, Bernhard? You in here?" Trip looked around the Armory and spotted Crewman Meyer. "Hey, Dave, is Mueller around?" 

Meyer glanced over his shoulder, his hand frozen in the action of snapping a phase pistol back together. "He's on the upper deck, sir, in the control room."

"Thanks." Trip climbed the ladder, then spotted Bernhard in the duraglass enclosed room. He wondered why the Bavarian was _here_, as opposed to protecting Phlox's wife and daughters. Then again, he considered that _any_ man guarding Feezal might think of the Armory as a haven. "Bernhard? You wanted to see me?"

Bernhard glanced up like a scared rabbit. "Yes, Commander. I need to talk to you about a...sensitive subject."

"Lemme guess. Feezal?"

"Not directly. Feezal has been cordial and respectful to me and Johannes, Commander. I find her pleasant company." Trip gave him a "you-gotta-be-kiddin'-me" expression. Bernhard shrugged and clarified, "She has not made any untoward advances toward me."

"That's a relief. When she was last here, I felt like I was bein' hunted." Trip raised his eyebrows and continued, "Problems within the clan? The Cap'n told me about what happened during the funeral ceremony. I'm sure there'll be some friction 'tween the members."

"Actually, that's not it, either, sir. No one seems to be at each other's throats, yet."

"Then what's the problem, Bernhard?" Trip realized that the Bavarian was dancing around the subject, which was not like him at all. "Ya said Feezal wasn't botherin' ya."

"It isn't Feezal, sir. It's one of her daughters. Lailah."

Trip frowned; he could never keep Phlox's relatives straight. "Which one's her?"

"The surgeon, sir. Phlox's eldest daughter."

"Oh, hell," Trip groaned. "Have you told Feezal and Phlox?"

"Feezal doesn't seem to disapprove. Doctor Phlox has been concerned with his youngest son, Mettus—"

Trip nodded. "The one who broke the urn in Sickbay and scattered the ashes all over the place."

"Yes, sir."

"What has Lailah been doin' that's got you so uncomfortable?"

Bernhard glanced at the door, as if reassuring himself that it was securely closed. "She's been asking me about my family back in Rosenheim, about Starfleet Medical's branch in Berlin, about Bavarian cuisine—"

"Bratwurst and beer?"

"Commander." He rolled his eyes. "She told me about her childhood, her friends and colleagues on Denobula, her various siblings. In fact, her half-brothers are quite humorous; both of them are Zariel's sons. Lailah seems companionable enough, but the looks that pass between her and her mother make me nervous."

"So Lailah's not quite as blatant as Feezal was with me. I mean, the woman was checking out my assets when she thought I wasn't lookin'!"

"Um—" Bernhard turned a deep scarlet and suddenly he found his boots interesting.

"Okay, so Lailah's interested in ya, but ya don't share the sentiment. Why don't ya let her know _now_, as opposed to when she decides to drag ya bodily to the altar?"

"I really don't want to upset her, Commander. She's a kind-hearted woman, with a good temperament and she really is a joy to be around. I do like her, sir, but...not in _that way_."

"Then _tell_ her, Bernhard." Trip reached over and clapped the tall man on the shoulder. "Look at it this way: it's better that ya let her down gently, then get her—or Feezal's—hopes up. Make it clear that ya value her as a friend, first and foremost, and what that friendship means to ya."

Bernhard sighed. "I take it that you've got this speech down pat, sir?"

"More than ya know. I was singin' that tune with T'Pol for the longest time, believe it or not." Trip smiled and added, "If she's what you say, she'll understand."

Bernhard gave a great sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, sir. You've eased my mind considerably. I'd considered hiding, shooting myself out a torpedo tube, commandeering a shuttlepod, or asking Crewman Cutler to pose as my wife—"

Trip burst out laughing and the tension in the control room evaporated. "Good God, man! I'm not sure if Liz Cutler would've gone along with it, but—"

"I can't ask Hoshi or T'Pol, sir," Bernhard pointed out.

"Yeah, good point." Trip's face softened as he added, "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you, Commander."

Then Captain Archer's voice echoed from the comm. "Archer to Mueller."

Bernhard touched the comm. "Mueller here, Captain."

"Will you and Commander Tucker come to Sickbay, please?"

Trip gave Bernhard a look of concern and asked, "Is there something wrong with Johannes?"

"Not exactly, but I need both of you here."

They glanced at each other, then they both chorused, "On our way, Captain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This is an important chapter and shows the solidarity of Phlox's family during a potential crisis. You find out which members aren't as open-minded to change.**

**You learn a little about Johannes's family and background and he and Bernhard talk in German. I've included the translations in bold. **

**This chapter was a little tough for me to write, personally, for I have personal experience with family members who strongly disapproved of my marrying my husband. (I come from an ultra-traditional Asian family). Eventually, though, their rigid attitude softened a bit with time, so maybe some of Phlox's clan members will too.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Seven**

Hoshi Sato reflected that she'd been in so many weird situations that it _should_ be almost standard procedure. After all, she'd been on a Klingon ship that was sinking into a gas giant, stuck in the transporter for eight seconds, and been a "guest" of a lonely telepathic alien. But this was rapidly edging its way into her top five list of all time.

She stood at the side of Johannes's Birkenwald's biobed, while Treesal stood on the other side. Treesal held Johannes's hand with white-knuckled intensity. Feezal and Captain Archer stood nearby, anticipation on Feezal's face and confusion on Archer's. Hoshi didn't blame him; this was an unexpected surprise.

The doors opened and Bernhard Mueller and Trip Tucker came in. Bernhard stopped short at the sight of Johannes lying on the biobed. Trip nearly ran into him, and Malcolm Reed nearly ran into Trip as _he_ rushed into Sickbay. Apparently, news of Johannes's situation had spread faster than a warp 8 engine.

Phlox came out of the lab with a PADD in his one hand and a hypospray in the other. Treesal looked ready to have a nervous breakdown as she gazed at her father. "Will he be all right? I'm sorry, Father, I had no idea—"

"I'll be all right, _Liebchen_," Johannes said. His voice was hoarse, but he managed a smile. "It probably won't be the last time a _fh'rhein_ tried to eat me."

"I could have killed you, Johannes!" Treesal nearly wailed. Tears trembled on the end of her lashes. "How can you joke about it?"

"I must have a sense of humor, considering my occupation, _Liebchen."_

Trip glanced at Bernhard. "_Liebchen?_" he asked the Bavarian in a low voice.

"It's pronounced '_leeb-kyen_'," Hoshi whispered back, trying to hide a smile as she corrected Trip's German. "It means 'dear' or 'sweetheart'."

Trip stared at Hoshi, then at Johannes. "When did he start calling her 'Sweetheart'?"

"What happened?" Malcolm demanded.

She put a hand on her husband's arm and replied, "Treesal, Johannes and I were in the Mess Hall earlier and she introduced him to _fh'rhein_, a Denobulan delicacy. There didn't seem to be any problems after that, and then we went to talk with Captain Archer in his Ready Room. Midway through the meeting, Johannes started having trouble breathing, so we rushed him here."

Phlox took up the explanation as he injected the hapless Armory Officer with a hypospray. "There is a small percentage of the population who is sensitive to a compound in the _fh'rein_'s molecular structure. It's similar to being allergic to certain chemicals in Earth foods." The Denobulan gazed pointedly at Malcolm, as if daring the Armory officer to comment. "Apparently, Johannes falls into this small group."

"And I didn't know it until I had the reaction," Johannes said ruefully.

"It usually happens that way," Malcolm assured him, not without sympathy.

Phlox studied the reading on the biopanel above Johannes's head. "There. You should be free of the allergen in an hour or so, Ensign Birkenwald. Take it easy, and don't touch anything containing the _Nak'when_ compound."

"I can make sure he doesn't, Father," Treesal said. "There are advantages to being a biochemist."

"Good." Phlox looked over at Feezal, who inclined her head. Then Archer opened his mouth to say something, but Phlox interrupted him, "So...I believe you two have something to tell me, hmmm?"

There was an awkward silence. Johannes flushed bright crimson and looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. Archer sighed and rolled his eyes, while Hoshi stifled a smile. Trip had a flabbergasted expression, and Malcolm a suspicious one.

Bernhard only stared at his fellow German and asked, "_Na, was hast Du _**jetzt**_gemacht??" _**What did you do now??**

Johannes only met his friend's eyes and replied, _Ich hab' Sie sehr geliebt, Bernhard. _**I love her, Bernhard.**

"_Was??????" _The Bavarian looked like he was going to faint. Trip and Malcolm glanced at each other; Trip grabbed Phlox's examination stool and pushed it under Bernhard just as he was about to collapse. He sat down on it so hard that the air wooshed out of his lungs. "_Du wirst Ihr __**heiraten???" **_**You're gonna marry her? **Then in English, he burst out, "Are you serious?"

Johannes's smile faded as he regarded his friend. "I've never been more serious in my life, Bernhard."

"That's why he and Treesal asked me to come with them to talk to the captain," Hoshi said gently. She couldn't help but chuckle at the pole-axed look on Bernhard's face. "He wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any...well...complications if he joined your family, Phlox."

"Did you tell your mother that you're marrying a Denobulan?" Malcolm asked. "She _is _a MACO major, you know."

"Oh, crap," Trip muttered. "She'd better not be like Hayes was."

"Mother knows, and it surprised her, but she's given her blessing, once she talked with Treesal and Feezal," Johannes said with another shy smile. " Captain Archer contacted her from his Ready Room and we had a long talk."

Trip glanced at Archer and said, "You old romantic softie." Hoshi grinned as Jon flushed scarlet.

"Well, I see no problem with it," Phlox said with a chuckle. "I know Johannes is a fine young man and would be a kind and compassionate mate." He put down the PADD and the empty hypospray, took Treesal's hand in his left and Johannes's in his right. "_Treesal Phlox, nu'Feezal ka Phlox, Sa'ana hu anatik ra?"_

"Treesal Phlox, of Feezal and Phlox, do you agree to this bonding?" Hoshi translated for the others.

Treesal looked at her father, then to Johannes. "_Ya, Sa'ana hu anatik." __**Yes, I agree to this bonding.**_

Then Phlox asked Johannes, "Johannes Birkenwald, _nu'Ulreike ka Lars, Sa'ane hu anatik re_?"

Johannes nodded and answered, "_Ya, Sa'ane hu antik re_."

Phlox's grin widened as he glanced back at Feezal. "Beloved, will you continue?"

"It will be my pleasure." Feezal glanced behind her at Lailah, who had appeared out of Phlox's office. Bernhard tried not to react to Lailah's presence, but she only smiled at him. Hoshi saw a wistful sadness in her smile and wondered at it.

Feezal and Lailah took up either side of Johannes and Treesal and began a two-part chant. Hoshi translated, "We welcome you, our brother, our son; we bless you and your mate, our sister and daughter. May you be together in spirit as well as in reality and support each other as one—"

The doors to Sickbay exploded open and two Denobulan males stalked into the room. Hoshi recognized them as Kannik, who was Azkiel's second husband, and Bogga. Azriel's third. Bernhard leaped to his feet as they advanced on Phlox, Feezal and Treesal. Bogga's mouth twisted into a snarl as he brought his arm up to strike Treesal, but Malcolm intercepted the blow.

"This is an _abomination_!" Bogga growled. "I will _not _permit a Human to join our clan in marriage! It is bad enough we have one through adoption! If we could cancel that relationship—"

Malcolm's tone was low and deadly. "If you lay one hand on my wife, I will make you pay."

"This violates the sanctity of the Denobulan _rites!"_ protested Kannik. "Your son has already made one transgression, Phlox, and now your daughter! Where is your loyalty to your clan, Phlox?"

Phlox walked over until he was toe-to-toe with Kannik. Kannik was a small man; he had to tilt his head upwards slightly to meet Phlox's gaze. "As a father, I have a responsibility for my children's welfare and happiness. My daughter has chosen her first mate and I have approved. She is of my blood, not either of yours, and so _my _approval is first and foremost. I have the blessing of my wife and Treesal's sister, who are also of Treesal's direct bloodline."

Bogga scowled at Hoshi, who continued to translate the women's chant as if the other men weren't even in the room. "But the other members of the clan can object, Phlox, and I formally give my disapproval."

"As do I," added Kannik.

The Sickbay doors opened and other members of Phlox's family trickled in. Phlox watched impassively as Vesena and Kessil, Bogga's two other wives, stood proudly behind their husband. Arla and Myske, Kannik's two other wives, followed suit.

"So, who joins the side of righteousness?" Kannik spat at the rest of the gathered Denobulans. "Who objects to this travesty of Denobulan culture?"

Silence. Treesal gripped Johannes's hand, but he was still too weak to rise from the biobed. Feezal put a hand on Treesal's shoulder, then on Lailah's. Lailah gently laid her hand on her mother's, then slipped her other hand into Bernhard's.

"_Du hast dein Herz verloren,_" Bernhard told Johannes with a smile. "_Ich bin froeh, dass es Dir endlich kommt." _**You've lost your heart. I'm happy it's finally happened to you. **And Bernhard squeezed Lailah's hand and extended his other one to Trip.

One by one, they formed a strong chain: Johannes, Treesal, Feezal, Lailah, Bernhard, Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm, Jon. Zariel appeared on Jon's other side and boldly gripped his hand, while her sons Neznus and Reestus joined the chain. Zariel's mates Bennu and Vennas, then her daughter Okrna, her son Ghoris, and both of their intended mates.

Kannik's daughter Yutis didn't even glance at her father as she slipped her hand within Ghoris's. Kannik's face reddened in embarrassment and anger as his own daughter defied his command. Opur, Groznik's daughter, nodded and joined her half-sister in the chain.

The Sickbay doors opened once more to admit Azkiel, Groznik, T'Pol and Travis Mayweather. T'Pol only gave Kannik and Bogga a cursory glance, then went to join her _thy'la. _Travis nodded and put his hand on Zariel's shoulder.

"What about you?" hissed Kannik to Azkiel. "To whom to you give your loyalty?"

Azkiel reached up and pushed the hood of her robe onto her shoulders. "Our sacred rites are more than words and forms, Kannik. It is also heart and soul. They are useless without the intent and the meaning behind them."

Kannik smirked. "'A Denobulan marriage cannot be formed if the following is considered lacking: mental fitness, stability, worthiness of a mate—"

Another voice overlapped Kannik's and Kannik stopped suddenly as the voice continued on. He glanced behind him to see Mettus standing in the doorway to Phlox's office. "'—dedication and heart. It falls to the majority of the clan to verify this with observation, and it falls to the blood-father to approve or disapprove forthwith. If the majority of the clan gives approval, then the bonding is approved and the marriage will take place.' Rule Thirty-Nine, codas 3C, 3D, and 3E." Mettus inclined his head and added, "I presume you would quote 3C and disregard the rest, Second-Father."

Bogga's eyes bulged in disbelief. "You, of all people, should know the Sacred Rites and Rules by heart, Mettus! The Matriarch made sure you memorized them all and learned their significance!"

"And bless her soul—" Mettus made a gesture that encompassed the entire Sickbay, "—that she did, indeed. She made me study their significance and their _heart_, Third-Father. The meaning _behind_ the Sacred words." His clear blue eyes held none of the sullenness or anger that had been there at the beginning. "And it seems that you have _missed_ that meaning."

So Mettus walked up to Phlox and Phlox's eyes misted as his youngest son put his hand on his arm.

Groznik and Azkiel glanced at each other. Then they completed the end of the approval chain. Azkiel didn't break eye contact with either Kannik or Bogga as she stood straight and tall.

"So the majority has spoken," Phlox announced. "The bonding is approved."

Kannik's hands trembled as he dropped them out of his wives' hands. "You started this, with your insistence on serving on this Human vessel. The contagion has spread. You have destroyed our clan."

Phlox's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Destroyed it? Or enhanced it?"

Kannik glared as Azkiel. "You are no longer my wife. I am no longer your husband. Yutis, I am no longer your father; you are no longer my daughter. I withdraw from this clan." He turned and pushed his way out of Sickbay, with his supporters following close behind. The Sickbay doors hissed closed with finality.

"It has been spoken. It will be done." Phlox said. Then he grinned. "So, who will be the first to congratulate Johannes and Treesal?"

A collective sigh went up from the gathered crowd. Trip laughed and slapped Johannes on the shoulder as Feezal hugged her imminent son-in-law. Hoshi squeezed Treesal's hand and said, "Welcome to our family, Treesal."

"Thank you," Treesal whispered, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She looked over at Azkiel and Yutis, who clung to each other. "I'm sorry it came to this; I had no idea that Kannik would—"

"It's for the best, Treesal," Yutis said with a trembling smile. "My—well, Kannik has showed his true colors at this family gathering, and I can honestly say that if he refuses to open his mind, he does not belong in this clan." She nodded at Treesal and Johannes. "Welcome, my Brother and my Sister."

Phlox glanced at Mettus, who returned the measured stare. "Well, your book learning has served us in good stead, my son. You revealed the truth within those words and bested Kannik at his own game."

Mettus ducked his head at the praise. "If I can help others, then the Matriarch's course for me is the correct one after all, if I open my mind."

Phlox grinned. "I can think of no better purpose in one's life, my son."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This is the last chapter. Please read and review...I'd like to know what you all thought of my Sickbay Month Entry. (I hope it's okay, Volley:) And I made up the Denobulan marriage ceremony.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You're all great:)**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Eight**

"Okay, Doc, one more time. I gotta take the Dagger of Truth in my left hand—"

"—right hand, Commander."

"—right hand and saw through the ropes bindin' the couples' hands, but I gotta do it in a way that won't hurt any of 'em. Then I'm supposed to take the dagger and chop off a piece of hair from each of their heads—"

"Just a lock will do, Commander."

"And hand them over to the Denobulan Judiciary so he can put 'em in the Holy Fire and pronounce all of 'em married."

"Precisely. Just make sure you use your dominant hand—your right—to do this part of the ceremony. I know you're ambidextrous by necessity, but no part of your left hand should touch the ropes." Phlox grinned widely at Trip Tucker, who seemed nervous about holding the Dagger of Truth. Of course, "dagger" was somewhat of a misnomer; the blade was half the length of his arm.

"I just don't get why _I _gotta do this and not Malcolm. He's the weapons expert."

"Because Lieutenant Commander Reed's the one who binds their hands together in the first place," Phlox pointed out patiently. "Tradition holds that the one who binds them will always hold them close, even when they are physically apart. It's bad form to have the Binder be the Sunderer. Some people consider that extremely bad luck."

"Okay."

Phlox glanced across his Sickbay. The Jupiter Station engineers had accomplished a miracle in the past week. All of the biobeds had been replaced, even the one designated for Reed. The new imaging chamber now functioned correctly; Tucker had identified the electrical problem that had eluded the Jupiter Station engineers and corrected it. The walls were now covered with red, orange, gold, and green silks, while the floor glimmered under a layer of silver mats. Candles decorated the shelving and counter tops, while incense smoke wafted from the burners.

The various guests sat on thick cushions on the floor. The Enterprise senior staff all wore their dress uniforms or cultural dress. To Phlox's joy, other members of the crew showed up to lend their support. Somehow most of the Armory team had gotten leave to attend; they all wanted to see one of their own get married. Ensign Liz Cutler and Phlox's medical staff were there, as well as some members of Trip's engineering team. He spotted Rostov and Hess over by one of the new biobeds.

_Rostov's marking Lieutenant Commander Reed's place again. How thoughtful of him. _Phlox thought so, but judging from the deadly glare Reed was giving them from across the room, the lieutenant commander didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Quite a turnout, Phlox," Feezal commented as she came up next to her husband. "I don't recall having _this _many people at our wedding."

"Well, we have more than one family present, my beloved," Phlox replied.

"True. And our immediate family is going to be bigger." Phlox's grin became wider, if that was even possible. "And as Commander Tucker puts it, 'the more, the merrier.'."

Feezal grinned and said, "How wise of Commander Tucker. Quite wise, indeed."

* * *

"For Goddess's sake, Johannes, stay _still_." Lailah pinned the fabric so it lay flat against Johannes's shoulder. "I don't want to stick you by mistake." 

"Sorry, Sister," Johannes apologized. "I'm just nervous."

Second Cousin Floos, who had arrived with the Denobulan Judiciary earlier that evening, looked curiously at the Human wearing Denobulan marriage robes. The other members of the clan had updated him on the events of the past few days. Floos's eyes showed nothing but sympathy for the younger man.

"Don't worry, Johannes," Floos reassured him with a friendly clap on his shoulder. "You get used to it. By the time your second and third marriage come around, you won't be so nervous anymore. Technically, this is my _fourth_, but my other third wife decided to leave, so it really is my _third_. Again."

Johannes only nodded; he didn't tell Floos that multiple marriages weren't the Human norm. Considering how easily Denobulans seemed to dissolve relationships and marriages, he'd worried about Treesal leaving at a moment's notice. But Treesal's sweet voice echoed in his mind: _Beloved, I will never leave you. I chose out of my own will and my own heart. My heart knows it has made the right choice._

At the moment, Bernhard Mueller stuck his head into Phlox's office. "_Fuenf Minuten, Johannes. _Five more minutes. Any last words before you walk the plank?"

Floos wrinkled his nose. "That sounds painful."

"It's a traditional thing for your Human groomsman to ask," Johannes said dryly. "It's your last chance to reconsider a lifetime commitment—or a lifetime sentence, whichever one it may be." He chuckled as he turned to Bernhard and replied, "_Gott sei Dank, es wird kurz." _**Thank God it'll be short.**

Bernhard laughed. "The other grooms are waiting for you two. Just don't stumble on your robe and you'll be fine."

"_Danke, Bernhard_." Johannes reached over and grasped the Bavarian's arm in a gesture of thankfulness. Bernhard clapped his free hand over Johannes's and grinned. Then Johannes went past him into Sickbay. Floos nodded and followed.

Lailah turned to him and mirrored the smile. He was relieved to see her happy, as opposed to devastated. Bernhard hadn't wanted to hurt her by refusing to play her marriage games. She seemed to read his mind, for she said, "I am glad to welcome you as a Brother, Bernhard, if you would be willing to accept me as a Sister."

"Of course," he rumbled, as he placed his hand, palm down, on hers as she offered it, palm-up, to him. He'd seen Yutis offer the same gesture to Hoshi when Yutis adopted Hoshi. "We can still talk about our homes and our dreams, if that's acceptable to you."

"I would be honored, _Herr Mueller_," she answered with a laugh. Bernhard raised his eyebrows at the formal address, then relaxed as he realized she was only teasing him.

He offered her his arm and she took it, then they went out to join the other guests.

* * *

It turned out Johannes was only partially correct. The ceremony was short...if you were a Denobulan. There were chants and invocations, testimonies and stories about the brides and grooms. Malcolm, Bernhard and Hoshi shared some humorous stories about Johannes, specifically about certain Away missions to save a certain accident-and-capture-prone Captain. The assembled crowd laughed and cheered, even as Johannes blushed under the praise. Captain Archer told about how he was a valuable member of the crew, and how Archer was glad to see him happy. 

Zariel had plenty of anecdotes about her daughter Okrna and son Ghoris; her amazing mimicry and talent for storytelling held the audience spellbound. Azkiel related some events from Second Cousin Floos's life; Floos looked a little uncomfortable with his second-tier-cousin's revelation of his childhood antics, but bore it with good grace.

Then came the Roster of Witnesses. The Denobulan Judiciary asked Mettus, his newly appointed Trainee, to read the list. Mettus, splendid in his new robes of green and gold silk, unrolled a scroll of parchment, on which he'd painstakingly written every name of everyone who could vouch for the brides' and grooms' requests to be married (which basically listed _everyone_ in the room) and Mettus asked _each one_ whether or not they agreed that it was a good idea.

"Porthos?" Mettus asked, with a confused expression. The _Enterprise _crew laughed as he asked, "Um...do you approve?" Porthos, who sat in Jon's lap, barked once, enthusiastically, much to the audience's amusement.

"He agrees," Jon said.

"They ask their animals for permission?" the Judiciary asked him, _sotto voce_. Mettus only shrugged and continued down the list.

After many gong rings and song interludes later, Phlox was starting to get worried about Johannes. The young man was starting to wilt, and as the third hour approached, Phlox hoped he wouldn't have to treat his new son-in-law as his first patient in the new Sickbay.

Finally, the actual wedding ceremony began, with the Song of Love and Affection. He and Zariel sang the Denobulan version, then Hoshi and Malcolm sang the English version, translated by Hoshi, "_May you be joined together, as long as the stars shine, as long as the sun will burn, as long as the wind blows true...May you find peace and contentment, as long as the heart beats strong, as long as the breath comes and goes—"_

Phlox realized that he'd never heard Malcolm Reed sing before; after all the Armory Officer was usually reticent, and when he was in Sickbay, usually unconscious. But Phlox thought Reed had quite a nice tenor voice and when he looked into his wife's eyes, more than one member of the audience dabbed away tears.

Phlox couldn't help a tear himself as he watched Mettus assist in the Ceremony with a steady hand and a calm expression. Mettus helped Reed bind the four couples' hands with white rope, then after the prayer, Trip Tucker approached with the Dagger of Truth and cut the rope with the precision of a trained engineer. He also cut the locks of hair with a steady hand and gave them to the Judiciary. The Judiciary bound each couple's hair, then tossed the bundles into the Holy Fire, with an incantation of protection.

Finally, after a ceremony lasting nearly four hours, the Judiciary pronounced Okrna, daughter of Zariel and Vennu, married to Pletsin. Then Ghoris, son of Zariel and Bennas, married to Nubrie. Then Floos, second cousin of Phlox and Feezal, married to Anrias.

And finally, Treesal, daughter of Feezal and Phlox, married to Johannes Birkenwald.

The audience burst into applause and cheers as the various couples did the "smell and greet" for the first time as husbands and wives. Phlox chuckled under his breath at the sight of Johannes bending down to rub his nose close to Treesal's. Then, as a final gesture in an already unorthodox marriage ceremony, Johannes pulled Treesal into his arms and kissed her soundly...in front of everyone.

"It's gonna be one hell of a honeymoon," Phlox heard Trip Tucker mutter under his breath. The doctor sighed, rolled his eyes, and prayed for patience.

* * *

The wedding reception lasted until the wee hours of the morning. By the time the revelers stumbled (or were carried) to their beds, it was midway through Gamma shift. Jon Archer sat in the deserted Mess Hall, along with Phlox, Azkiel, Trip, T'Pol and Bernhard. 

"So how long will Johannes be on Denobula?" Trip asked.

"The usual 'honeymoon period', as you call it, lasts three weeks. After that, Johannes plans to return to _Enterprise_. I believe Lieutenant Commander Reed was glad to hear he'd be returning," Phlox replied.

"The Armory wouldn't be the same without Johannes," Bernhard agreed.

"But then Johannes and Treesal would be separated, wouldn't they?" Trip asked again, a worried frown on his face.

Phlox smiled at Azkiel "If it's meant to be, Commander, they'll find a way to stay together."

"Indeed," T'Pol agreed. She extended two fingers to Trip, under the table and below the sight of the others, and her husband copied the gesture. Phlox saw it and smiled.

Jon glanced as Azkiel, who had shed her mourning garb and wore a bright yellow gown. "Will Yutis and Opur be all right, Azkiel? I noticed that they didn't attend the reception."

Azkiel nodded and squeezed Phlox's hand. "My daughters are strong, Captain Archer. They will find mates who are worthy of them and who will treasure them as Johannes treasures Treesal. It is every parent's wish to see their children happy."

"Indeed," Phlox agreed. "And Mettus has finally found his place in life."

Mettus appeared at his father's side as if conjured. "Thank you, Father. I am grateful for all you have done for me." A shy smile flickered over his lips. "Perhaps we can begin again...and not be estranged?"

"I would like nothing less, my son," Phlox replied as he bade Mettus to sit between himself and Azkiel. She squeezed her son's and husband's hands with a sigh of relief.

Captain Archer smiled at them and asked Phlox, "So, I take it you haven't buried your sanity?"

Phlox chuckled. "I still have my sanity, Captain, but I've also gained some other important things. My family—" he glanced at Mettus, "and my peace of mind."


End file.
